unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex Rikers (Map)
'Description' Having survived the Rikers' crash, Prisoner 849 must make their way through the unstable ship in order to escape. However, 849 soon finds that they are not the only ones on board... 'Weapons and Items' * Bandages x1 * Dispersion Pistol x1 * Flare x1 * Health Pack x7 * Kevlar Suit x1 * Universal Translator x1 'Creatures and Enemies' * Guerrier Skaarj x1 Translator Messages # ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Lights out tonight at 20:00. No exceptions. # ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Remember, be kind to your cellmate. Violence will not be tolerated. # Boris Clague's Diary, day 3: I have been here but three days and already I have two cracked ribs, a fractured thigh, and fourteen stitches. I don't know if I'll make it to the prison moon, much less to the end of next week. # Jonas Gershwin's Diary, day 204: There was another roach in my lunch today. I wonder how they make it on board starships such as this one. If that bitch in cell 4A keeps looking at me funny I swear I'm going to rip out her larynx! # Benjamin Nathaniel's Diary, day 93: Today is my birthday. I will celebrate by attempting to start another prison riot. # Prisoner 853, James Cavanaugh ready for electrocution. # Navigator's Log: Vortex Rikers. We are on route to the prison moon. Long range sensors are detecting uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H. The captain has ordered a change in course. # First Officer's Log: Vortex Rikers. The prisoners have become more and more restless as we get closer to the prison moon. Security says they have the prisoners under control but several have had to be taken to Med Lab for treatment. # Captain's Log S. Kroon: Vortex Rikers. Altering our course may have proven detrimental to our mission. We are caught in the gravitational field of an uncharted planet. I have ordered the engine foreman to divert power to the drives. # Chief Medical Officer's Log: Prison vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. The constant fighting between prisoners seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I will be out of supplies long before we reach the prison moon. # Engine Foreman's Log: Prison vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. I am juicing up all the power I can to escape from the gravitational pull of this mysterious planet. It doesn't seem to be working. # Chief Security Guard's Log: Prison vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. They've pulled all power to the drives, to no effect. We're spiraling towards the planet. I don't know what is going to happen to us. Trivia * The story in the Unreal manual describes the prison cells as "plasma-gated," indicating that these were security features designed to keep the prisoners locked in. However, these plasma gates are not present in the actual map. Furthermore, the story does not indicate that there were two prisoners per cell. * The "2" in the map name is used to indicate that this map was a later version, as the beta version of the Vortex Rikers was simply called "Vortex." Gallery VortexRikers2.jpg|James Cavanaugh awaiting his excution. VortexRikers3.jpg|Navigation deck. VortexRikers4.jpg|The bloody aftermath of a Skaarj attack. VortexRikers5.jpg|The (normally unreachable) crew quarters.